


Prompts Needed

by river_vixen_101



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: I need help, I need prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_vixen_101/pseuds/river_vixen_101
Summary: Exactly what the title says:I am in desperate need of Riverdale prompts!





	Prompts Needed

OK, I have a sticky situation, basically I would really like to write some Riverdale fanfic but I literally have no story lines or plots to start me off. It would be really helpful if the fandom could give me some prompts down in the comments. 

Be warned, I may change the storyline slightly to fit in with characters but other than that everything will be the same and don't worry, I will 100% give the person full credit! 

When it comes to ships, my favourite is Bughead so I would like the prompts to be mainly them but that doesn't mean I'm ruling out any ships so don't stop from suggesting Varchie, Falice, Choni or any other ships you would like to become a thing!

Anyway... Thank you for listening to my rambling, please suggest prompts and don't forget to get creative with it!

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT THOSE PROMPTS


End file.
